2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive season that spawned 18 named storms, 21 depressions, 14 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. It was also the fourth consecutive year in a row where a hurricane season had an early start. The 2019 season ran from June 1st, 2019, to November 30th, 2019. These dates conventionally limit formation of tropical cyclones, however, formation is possible at any time of the year, as shown with Hurricane Andrea, which formed on May 27th. This season was also a catastrophic one, as reports indicate up to $130 billion dollars in damage could be lost and up to 5500 deaths were reported as well. The strongest storm of the season was Nestor, which made landfall as a major Category 5 hurricane and ravashed the Gulf Coast, damaging up to 12000 homes and killing up to 260 people. Systems Hurricane Andrea On May 25, six days before the official start of hurricane season, a mid-low formed south of Jamaica. The NHC gave the system a 20% chance of developing. Over the next two days, the low began to organize into tropical depression 01L. It then strengthened into tropical storm Andrea on May 29. Andrea intensified into a category 1 hurricane on June 1, and the system hit Alabama and Florida late on June 1, where Pensacola, Florida, reported almost 1 foot of rain from Andrea. The system continued northward, where Andrea's remnants dissipated. An estimated 10 people were killed from the storm, and damges amounted to $20 million. Tropical Storm Barry On June 26, a low formed about 800 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Over the next few hours, the low began to gradually organize and by 4 am on June 27, the system had become tropical depression 02L. By June 30, the system intensified into tropical storm Barry, and not long after its naming, hit the Lesser and Greater Antilles, where 14 people were killed and an estimated $6.2 million was needed to repair the 5300 destroyed homes. After passing through the Caribbean, Barry began to move northward towards Newfoundland, where Barry's remnants hit Halifax. The system dissipated on July 2 Subtropical Storm Chantal In early July, the NHC began monitoring a cold upper front near the Yucatan Peninsula, and shortly after forming, the system became subtropical depression 03L. The system was then named Chantal, where it continued northward to Misissippi and Alabama, where Chantal dropped 4 inches of rain. Two lives were lost, and damages amounted to about $4.5 million. Hurricane Dorian In late July, the NHC began monitoring a low that formed south of the Greater Antilles. After about 18 hours, the system strengthened into tropical depression 04L. Shortly afterward, the system was named Dorian. Dorian hit Honduras and Nicaragua and killed 4 people and cost $800k to repair destroyed homes. Dorian strengthened to a category 2 hurricane on August 1. The hurricane continued to move northward until it hit Alabama and Northwestern Florida early on August 4. Dorian slowed down and dropped 18 inches of rain in Pensacola. Shortly after, Dorian moved northward and dissipated on August 7. Tropical Depression Five On August 2, the NOAA and NHC began monitoring a weak low that had formed off the coast of Africa. The system was given a 95% chance of developing. However, the system developed only as far as a tropical depression, and the system dissipated the following day. Hurricane Erin The NHC began monitoring a strong tropical wave that emerged off the coast of Africa on August 6. The system began to organize very quickly, and by the next day, was deemed tropical depression 06L. Warm waters and low wind shear allowed the storm to intensify, and by August 9, the storm was named Erin. Over the next three days, Erin underwent rapid intensification, and by August 12, Erin had become a major category 3 hurricane. However, very strong wind shear tore the storm apart, and by August 15, Erin had become a tropical depression. By August 18, Erin had regenerated into a category 2 hurricane. Warmer waters intensified the storm, and by August 20, Erin peaked as a category 4 hurricane and was heading straight for Florida. Over 20000 people were evacuated from Southern Florida. On August 23, Erin hit Florida still as a major category 3 hurricane. Over 30000 homes were destroyed as a result, and over 400 people were killed. Erin continued to move north, where its remnants became a Nor'Easter. Damages are amounting up to $18 billion. Hurricane Fernand On August 9, a cold, upper level front trough emerged about 50 miles north of Colombia, South America. The system intensified into tropical depression six hours later and then a tropical storm 12 hours later and was named Fernand. Fernand underwent rapid intensification, and by August 13, Fernand was a well organized category 2 hurricane. Fernand was an interesting storm because of its rather small diameter of 110 miles. Before hitting land, Fernand became a major category 3 storm and hit Louisiana. 89 people were killed and an estimated $7 billion was needed to rebuild. Tropical Storm Gabrielle On August 14, a tropical storm emerged off of Africa and was named Gabrielle. Gabrielle began to take a northward turn and dissipated about 90 miles east of Iceland.Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:Hurricane Seasons